My random thoughts
by Ms. Amanda Rose
Summary: This is something about my life but I thought about Bella and Edward when I wrote it
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi this is random thoughts I have_**

**_For some reason I thought of Twilight when I wrote this_**

* * *

**_Well this is my random thoughts_**

* * *

**This is what I want.**

**I didn't write this and I don't know who did.**

**This is what I want **

**This what I need to breath.**

**I want to be held I want to be loved**

**I want someone to die for me **

**I want someone to keep me**

**I need care as they say**

**Someone to help me wake up**

**And hold me while I cry**

**I cry all the time but no one will hold me**

**No one says "I love you"**

**No one will love me the way I need**

**But I still hope**

**Someone will care**

**Someone will love me and hold me**

**I will one day be happy**

**If I can live a couple more years of horror**

**Then I can be happy**

**I can smile and be held**

**I can cry and be soothed **

**I can smile and mean it**

**I can love the way I never have **

**I can be me and have a life to live**

**Love me**

**Hold me**

**Kiss me**

**Take me**

**I want that**

**Someone to care **

**And keep me**

**For always and forever**

* * *

**_That was my feelings brought out_**

* * *

**I will long for love forever**

**I will pray and beg**

**I will cry and pled**

**I'll do everything to have peace**

**To have my heart filled**

**To have make heart stop when you speak**

**You I don't know yet**

**One day I hope to have a "you"**

**To have a him**

**To smile and be loved**

**Like never before**

**I don't smile now**

**I'm a child they say**

**I supposedly don't know what love is**

**Well this is what I know**

**I want my heart to stop when I see you**

**To stop breathing when you speak**

**To see your face everyday**

**To hold you and never let you go**

**Is this not love**

**You decide**

**To me it's sounds like real love**

**I want to have it**

**To have that feeling **

**To know someone will be there always**

**One day those feelings will be real**

**I want to have a hand to hold when I'm sad**

**To have a shoulder to cry on**

**To have you hold me and keep me safe**

**I want that forever**

* * *

**_More feelings that no one knows about_**

* * *

**Jealously**

**What is it really?**

**People say they are jealous but I know something you might not**

**Jealously can't exist unless you make it**

**The one you love can't be jealous unless...**

**Someone else has your hold**

**That's a test of your love**

**If you put your gaze off the one you love it should pain them**

**First jealously then pain, then...**

**They should let you go**

**If they do it shows they cared**

**If they yell and scream and say your mine...**

**That's just acting**

**The one you love should be willing to let you go**

**If it made you happy **

**It may kill them inside**

**But it would help to know you'd be happy**

**That would make them happy and they'd eventually move on**

**This is what shows the truth**

**Jealously is the key straight on**

**It's the key**

**To show if you're meant to be**

**That showed the truth here**

**I'm the only one who sees reality**

**They loved one another**

**But it wasn't the love to keep them living**

**I know the truth**

**They try and say it was true love**

**No**

**It was fake love**

**It was what they thought was love**

**They don't really know**

**That love should make you weak**

**Make you smile make you faint**

**It makes you sore and helps you ach**

**It keeps you breathing your last breath**

* * *

**_I'm crazy about love I just hope to one day have my own_**

* * *

**Lust?**

**The opposite of love**

**People lose love because of lust**

**Then again**

**That means it wasn't really love**

**Mistakes**

**People don't think there's a difference with the two**

**Well there is**

**Lust is something people think they want**

**They think it'll make them happy**

**Until they realize that they got a one-night stand**

**And lost years of love**

**If you were to make that mistake **

**It shows that **

**You need to see the truth**

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**


	2. Read

**Heyyyyyyyyy I wanted to sayyyyyyy.**

well I started a fictionpress.

I was wonderingggg well hoping to have more reivews on my first story.

At least I would like some advice on it.

http: //www. /s/2754213/1/ Hallucinations

If this link doesnt work. I have it on my profile. I thought putting the link on my most read story would catch some attention. lol

pleaseee check it out. thanks :)


End file.
